


A Peculiar Live Show

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Also kind of, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Dan's live show, Established Relationship, Frottage, How Do I Tag, M/M, Making Out, Voyeurims kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of answering verbally, Phil just smiled down at him before leaning down and kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peculiar Live Show

“So… that happened.” Dan smiled towards the camera before letting his eyes roam the screen in front of him and read some messages from the chat.

The flow of messages didn’t slow for a moment and he continued to talk about things that had happened and answered some questions during the next few minutes before he saw what time it was.

“Wow, can you believe that it’s already been an hour? We’ve been here talking for over an hour of our lives.” He said as he read how some people told him not to go just yet and how the chat box started to fill with goodbye messages.

“Well, I hope that you have a good week and that everything turns out fine in whatever you have to do… bye guys.” And with a few clicks he was offline.

He was about to close the browser when he heard a knock on his door and he couldn’t help but smile as he turned around in his chair.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” Phil smiled at him before rolling his eyes, which only made Dan let out a little laugh because even if Phil acted like that, Dan knew he actually liked it.

And proof of that was that Phil was walking towards him, a smile still present on his face and his blue eyes gleaming. He was dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and his sleeping pants.

It had been one of those lazy days where they just spent their time watching an anime on the couch and only got up to get something to eat. Of course that had been interrupted because he had had a live show to do and as much as he had wanted to stay there watching TV with Phil, he just wasn’t going leave the fans hanging because he was lazy, after all, he did like doing them and the fans looked forward to it.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he found Phil standing right in front of him, looking down so he could make eye contact with him due to the fact that he was sitting down.

“What do you want to do?” Dan asked, as he casually reached his hand out to take Phil’s, who instantly laced their fingers.

Instead of answering verbally, Phil just smiled down at him before leaning down and kissing him.

Dan kissed him back softly, pulling a little on their joint hands so Phil would get closer or lean down a little more. This made Phil smile into their kiss and let go of Dan’s hand.

Dan was about to protest when he felt Phil’s arms wrapping around his neck and soon enough, he had a lap full of Phil and he wasn’t complaining anymore.

He wrapped his arms around Phil’s middle to bring him closer, moving his head a little so he could kiss him more comfortably while he allowed Phil to accommodate himself on top of him.

When they got into a better position, they just made out lazily for a few minutes.

The kiss was a reflection of how their day had been: Calm and sweet. And they stuck to that pace for a while before Phil bit down on Dan’s lip and Dan’s fingers dug themselves on Phil’s hips.

Pretty soon after that, their slow pace started to get more agitated.

One of Phil’s hands started pulling at Dan’s hair while the other scratched down his back, Dan wasn’t left behind as one hand sneaked under Phil’s shirt and started to touch every inch of skin he could and the other traveled upwards so he could caress the side of Phil’s face.

Their kisses grew hungrier and even though the clothes they were wearing were loose and fresh, they were both starting to feel hot and constricted.

Dan broke their kiss so could breathe but Phil didn’t waste any time and continued to trail kisses down the side of his face and neck. Dan closed his eyes and arched his neck so Phil could have a better access and concentrated on inching his hands up and down Phil’s shirt, riding it up and revealing more skin as the seconds ticked by.

But then, as much as he was enjoying the attention his neck was receiving, he wanted Phil’s mouth back on his again and so, he took Phil’s face in between his hands and kissed him long and hard.

And that’s when Phil decided to roll his hips against Dan’s and the moan that escaped them both left room for nothing more. They discarded their shirts almost at the same time and they were back at it again in record’s time.

Hands were roaming, hips were rolling, their lips colliding in a dance that they both knew very well but that still left them breathless and wanting more. They needed to move, the chair they were on wasn’t the best place to be doing this but even though they both knew that, neither of them was planning on moving anytime soon.

And just as Phil’s hands started to trail lower, that’s when Dan noticed.

His computer was still opened on the YouNow page and it looked like he hadn’t actually logged off.

The chat box was overflowing with messages but he was actually a little lightheaded to keep track of all of them.

For a second though, he felt as panic started to try and make its’ way onto the surface but as he felt Phil’s arm around his neck and his labored breathing on his ear, he melted once again and slightly turned his head around so he could say something quietly to Phil.

He was able feel Phil’s body tensing against him for a second and stopping his movements, much to Dan’s dismay, before relaxing and laughing lightly at Dan’s words.

Phil turned to him and kissed him softly before saying. “You’re lucky I love you and you’re so going to lose.”

To which Dan replied simply. “Believe me, I know.” To then return Phil’s kiss. “And we’ll see about that, won’t we?” Followed by a smirk which Phil kissed off his face.

In no time at all they were back to what they were doing and as their hands touched and pulled at every inch of skin available and Phil turned his attention once more to Dan’s neck and Dan’s hand started to search for all the right places, he turned just slightly so he was half-facing the camera that was still recording everything and directed his most devious smirk towards it before winking.

And as they got up and made their way towards Phil’s bedroom, Dan didn’t turn off his computer and now the website was glitching from the overwhelming amount of messages the chat box was delivering.

But why hadn’t he turned it off? It was obvious he had realized that he was still online…

Well, it was actually quite simple.

It wasn’t like they could just brush it off or evade things now, and because they both knew this, why not give the fans the show they had been waiting for? True, it wasn’t actually how they had planned things to come out but now that things were out in the open, they might as well take advantage of it.

And how, you may ask? Well, having an audience gave them the perfect opportunity to play their favorite game: who could make the other scream louder.

**Author's Note:**

> An account on Instagram posted the concept that after one of Dan's live shows, he didn't log off properly and then Phil came into the room and things started to heat up when Dan realised he hadn't actually logged out but didn't stop the app from recording. (Sadly, the account who gave the concept doesn't exist anymore so that's why I'm not putting their username to credit them.)
> 
> I loved the concept and I just had to write it, hope it didn't come out to badly. Thanks for reading and again if you fing any mistakes let me know so I can correct them and remember that I love comments, so please leave one if you want ^^


End file.
